La respuesta
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Shelby tiene un montón de ideas en la cabeza, todas en torno a Alexander.


**_Hey! Aquí Yatziri._**

 ** _Amo con toda mi alma a Shelby y quise hacer esto para el fandom._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

* * *

Los personajes no me pertencen... bueno, sólo Shelby. Alexander es mío. Todo lo que reconozcan es del universo de Las crónicas de Kane de Rick Riordan.

* * *

LA RESPUESTA

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y procuró no parpadear ni una sola vez, el dibujo estaba casi terminado, casi perfecto.

Faltaba una línea, una simple línea que podía arruinar el dibujo por completo. El carboncillo en su mano estaba impaciente, casi le rogaba que le permitiera por una vez en su vida cerrar la figura pero ella sabía que era algo imposible. Debía dejarlo incompleto o tendría consecuencias nefastas, no sólo para ella sino para el resto de la casa.

Delineo las sobras que faltaban, añadió profundidad a la silueta del hipogrifo en la hoja, precisó las plumas, les añadió textura. Quería un dibujo casi real del fantástico animal, quería darle vida bidimensional y rogar porque se quedara de esa forma bastante tiempo.

Se separó un instante, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para admirar el trabajo incompleto: tenía errores. Una garra había quedado del mismo tamaño de la otra y eso era casi imperdonable. ¿No todos los dedos de la mano eran distintos? Así debían de ser las garras del animal, distintas entre sí. Además, un ojo era más penetrante que el otro y el reflejo de la luz de la tarde (que sí, también aparecía en el dibujo) hacía que los ojos lucieran algo distintos, pero a la vista de todos podría ser un dibujo perfecto, sin errores, majestuoso.

Se amarró el cabello rubio con ayuda de un lápiz, a pesar de sus errores le gustaba el resultado o lo haría por completo si pudiera finalizar esa línea…

-Hey, Shelby – le saludaron. Tal vez demasiado fuerte para ella que había pasado una hora entera en silencio en una de las mesas de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Alexander? – contesto ella después de saltar en su silla asustada. El chico caminaba por las altas montañas y paisaje verde-café del cuerpo de Geb, podía escuchar sus pisadas claramente.

-Necesito hablar contigo

Shelby apartó la vista del boceto. Alexander nunca usaría esas palabras; primera, porque no pedía ayuda a nadie, se regía por una regla absurda e idiota: no necesito a nadie. No necesito nada de nadie. Y en segunda: no le gustaba hablar, era más bien un chico callado pero no tímido.

-¿Lo necesitas? – Alexander asintió gravemente y se sentó junto a ella. - ¿Necesitas hacerlo ahora?

Lo más probable es que ella jamás evitara una plática con él pero las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos.

-Me estás evitando más de lo que pensaría normal, Fairth. – musito él peligrosamente en su oído.

-Alucinas – rugió ella. Algo estaba tomando forma en sus manos, una especie de inquietud y nerviosismo que no se sentía capaz de controlar por mucho tiempo.

En realidad Alexander estaba en lo cierto: lo evitaba. Pero tenía una razón perfectamente lógica por la que evitaba a su mejor amigo. La tenía, seguro que sí. Es sólo que no la había descubierto aún.

-No lo hago. En la mañana huiste del desayuno en la terraza sin comer nada de lo que te serviste, en la escuela decidiste no sacar tus libros porque me recargue en tu casillero… ah, tampoco podemos dejar pasar ese terrible momento en la cafetería en que me tropecé contigo a propósito y me aventaste tu bandeja de comida en la cara para poder escapar.

Shelby sintió sus mejillas pálidas arder en un sonrojo furioso. Está bien, no era precisamente una chica que huyera de las cosas, es por ello que le estaba costando tanto trabajo hacerlo. Verlo le ponía tan nerviosa que sentía la necesidad de escapar.

-Bien – dijo de manera derrotada. – Tu ganas, he querido evadirte todo este tiempo.

Alexander la buscó con la mirada. El chico tenía unos ojos penetrantes de color verde césped, en ellos vivía una chispa tan brillante como el sol, como si Jepri (el sol naciente) viviera en su interior.

-¿Por qué, Shelby? ¿Es por lo que escuchaste el otro día? ¿Tanto te ha afectado? Porque no me avergüenzo de que lo sepas. Es más, estoy impaciente por recibir una respuesta.

Ese día… Se maldijo por recordarlo. Claro que lo evitaba por lo de ese día. Vivía en su cabeza de manera constante.

Lo miró a los ojos, quería imprimirle un único sentimiento: desesperación. Quería que él la viera desesperada. Desesperada por no saber qué contestar en ese momento o en cualquier otro en que se presentara la misma situación.

-Siempre pensé que sabías bien lo que querías, Alex. Me hablaste miles de veces sobre cómo era él, sobre lo mucho que te gustaba cada aspecto de su cuerpo y personalidad. Me dijiste que habías llegado a quererlo a los tres meses de conocerlo y un año después me dijiste que le amabas. – el tono de voz que empleaba era más fuerte del normal, pero no gritaba ni un poco. Simplemente quería imprimir fuerza en sus palabras. – Y yo lo viví junto a ti. Yo te di ánimos en todo momento y procure que nadie los molestara cuando empezaron a salir. ¿Cuántas clases no te cubrí para que vivieras tu romance? Hubiera entendido de manera perfecta su ruptura si tú no hubieras dicho aquello…

-Entiende, Shel – musito él alzando su barbilla y acariciando delicadamente el borde cristalino de sus ojos. Ella sabía que debía de apartarlo, darle un manotazo, pero su tacto se sentía tan bien que lo dejo estar. – Te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros pero lo que empezaba a formarse en mi pecho no lo previó nadie, ni siquiera yo.

-¿Cómo puedes…?¿En qué momento pasó, Alex? – le cuestionó ella apartando las manos ajenas de su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que te molesta, muñeca? – preguntó él con sarcasmo – Es más, no entiendo la razón por la que quieres llorar. ¿Es porque te mentí?

Ella bufó, apretó sus palmas en los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Estaba enojada por la mentira y estaba triste porque empezaba a creer que siempre lo supo pero era demasiado terca para verlo, pero más que nada, estaba patéticamente molesta consigo misma porque ella le correspondía, maldita sea, siempre le había correspondido.

Tomo sus cosas y se soltó el cabello, las ondas rubias sobre sus hombros le daban la excusa perfecta para perder la vista de ese chico. Alexander le sujetó la muñeca, ella puso resistencia.

-Déjame escapar de esto, Alex

-No – musitó él. – No voy a dejarte escapar más. Necesito una respuesta.

-Jamás preguntaste nada ese día, ni siquiera sabías que yo estaba ahí hasta que en medio de las lágrimas de Daniel notaste las mías.

-Nunca quise hacerles daño, ni a ti ni a Daniel. Pero él lo ha superado, dice que me entiende y que lo sabía desde antes. Lloraba por los recuerdos que compartimos, pero le he dejado claro que todos fueron reales para mí y que cuando lo besaba yo sentía que no había nada más correcto en el mundo… hasta que sentí que estaba besando a otra persona.

-No digas eso – rugió ella, poniendo una mano es sus labios – cállate.

Alexander beso sus dedos con ternura y algo se rompió dentro de ella. No quería admitirlo. No lo haría. Era más fácil estar enojada con él por mentirle todo ese tiempo que enojada y esperanzada consigo misma por lo que sentía. No podía sentir alivio de la ruptura de Alexander con Daniel, sobre todo porque Daniel estaba lastimado.

-Tengo que decirlo, lo he callado el tiempo suficiente, muñeca. – los ojos verdes imploraban. Rogaban ese permiso de decir una verdad que lo quemaba vivo. Ella lo entendía, por Ra y Horus.

Ella entendía lo frustrado que había estado por tanto tiempo.

-No me digas así.

-Te he dicho muñeca desde que nos conocimos. Y eso eres, Shelby. – aflojo la presión en su mano pero no la soltó y ella no se zafó. Tal vez ya era hora de aceptarlo todo.

-Estoy… No lo sé. ¿Confundida?

Alexander puso sus brazos sobre la cintura de ella.

-Porque todo este tiempo pensaste que los chicos me gustaban pero ese día que Daniel y yo rompimos escuchaste que me había enamorado de alguien más y que ese alguien más… ¿eras tú?

-Es tan fácil para ti decirlo – susurró ella, derrotada.

-Ahora es sencillo. Pase meses pensándolo y negándolo por completo, por que al igual que tu, pensé que era imposible que me hicieras sentir tantas cosas.

Shelby tomó su rostro. Había tanta sinceridad en sus facciones.

Alexander era el chico más apuesto que había conocido en mucho tiempo, cuando lo vio su cuerpo supo que lo quería, su diosa regente le gritó en la cabeza que era él el indicado (pero como es bastante común en la cabeza de todos los deificados) no le hizo caso. Sejmet tenía esa sombra de Hator en la cabeza que salía de vez en cuando.

Era delgado y alto, de cuerpo fuerte, no tan musculoso como Carter pero sin duda atrayente. Los hombros rectos mostraban confianza, la cintura movimiento y las caderas decadencia, verlo moverse en la clase de batalla era sin duda una experiencia fascinante, no sólo porque era mejor y porque se lucía de forma impresionante. Eran sus expresiones, en ellas mostraba pasión desbordante.

-¿Qué cosas? Tal vez estés confundiendo tus sentimientos.

Alexander rió irónicamente.

-No, muñeca – La recargo en el librero más cercano – no me estoy confundiendo.

Le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para silenciarla, aunque ella no pretendía hablar. Ahora podía ver su rostro a una distancia bastante cercana donde lo único que separaba a sus labios de tocarse no era más que el dedo de él entre ellos.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de los latidos que producía el corazón de Alexander, también sintió los propios y le produjo un escalofrío saber que los dos latían al mismo ritmo.

-Shelby, me encanta tu pelo – y mientras lo decía, acariciaba las ondas que llegaban a su cintura – es tan brillante como el sol cuando amanece y creo que Jnumm amaría los rayos del atardecer sobre él de la misma manera en que los amo yo. ¿Recuerdas aquél día en la terraza? Creo que ahí fue cuando me percate de lo hermosa que eras.

Y ella lo recordaba, Alexander también le había dibujado algo. Esa era la razón por la que eran tan cercanos desde un principio. Ambos sabían dibujar bastante bien y debían de tener extremo cuidado en no terminar sus dibujos para que estos no salieran volando, traídos a la vida por la magia de la Duat.

En el dibujo (hecho a acuarelas, pintura, colores, carboncillo y lápiz) aparecía ella sentada en la merienda. Era un dibujo tan real que parecía más una fotografía, el agua azul de la piscina reflejaba el atardecer, las ondas de su cabello parecían teñidas con los colores rojizos del sol y azules del agua, aparecía de perfil comiendo un melocotón.

-Recuerdo que pasé mucho tiempo delineando el cabello porque en realidad deseaba acariciarlo, y mentí con los labios porque en la pintura están más rojos de lo que estaban en ese momento. También me tome mi tiempo coloreando los labios, me imagine que besabas al melocotón, pero deseaba besarte yo a ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y se pego totalmente al librero, Alexander aprovecho eso para caer sobre ella y respirar detrás de su oído. Shelby sabía que estaba en una situación comprometida pero no quería apartarse.

Quería besarlo.

Sería una mentirosa si no se admitiera a sí misma que Alexander le estaba elevando el pulso, que sus gestos eran sensuales. Pero sobre todo, no podía seguir escapando.

Él había cumplido con su parte, había arreglado las cosas con Daniel, había sido sincero con él y este a su vez lo perdonó, deseándole lo mejor. Sabía que Alexander no estaba jugando con ella porque el simple hecho de que él lo aceptara había sido difícil. Alex no la lastimaría, no más de lo que lo haría cualquier persona a quien ella le diera el poder de quererla y hacerlo reciproco.

Su mejor amigo había esperado dos meses en mutismo absoluto, respetando su silencio y el impacto inicial para hablar las cosas, para hacerle saber que la quería.

Había sido tan evidente desde siempre; los besos en las mejillas, besos que duraban más de un segundo posados sobre la piel del otro. Las tardes tomados de las manos, paseando por el centro de Brooklyn y Nueva York. Aquella lucha que habían tenido en la clase de "Todo vale" en la que Carter les había llevado unos inofensivos shabtis ninja y terminaron uno sobre otro con la respiración jadeante y cansada.

Shelby se escabullo hasta estar detrás de él y le abrazo por la cintura.

-Me gustas, Alex. – y falto decir "bastante" pero se contuvo. Esas eran unas buenas primeras palabras – eres mi mejor amigo.

-¿Quieres que siga siendo eso? – su voz sonaba triste pero decidida. Si ella le decía que sólo esperaba eso de él entonces eso era lo que haría.

-La verdad es que no se qué pasará después. – susurro ella.

-¿Por qué, Shelby? – le cuestionó él, dándose la vuelta y dejando caer los brazos a los lados.

Ella solo sonrío traviesamente. Acarició el pecho que había sido su refugio tantos años, delineo su cuello tan suave como la caricia de un pétalo de rosa pero se aferró a su cabello y le besó.

Con toda la pasión que había acumulado durante años y que no sabía que había poseído hasta que tuvo la mínima oportunidad de demostrarlo. Pensó un instante en el chico con el que había salido un par de veces y juraba que serían novios al término de esa semana pero duró muy poco.

Alexander le estaba devolviendo el beso y era un sabor tan fascinante que ningún otro pensamiento cruzo por su mente, él también la atrajo hacia sí mismo y acaricio tu espalda y cabello.

-Te quiero, muñeca – musitó el sobre sus labios en un beso sin presión.

-No me había dado cuenta de eso – rió ella.

-¿Me permite exponerle mi cariño entonces? – le cuestionó con una ceja arriba.

-Creo que podría ser mutuo.

Alexander le abrazó con fuerza.

-Buena idea.


End file.
